superpowered_character_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Marrow (Marvel Comics)
Marrow is a character from Marvel Comics. She is a mutant who received her superhuman powers from being born with the X-Gene. Biography As a child, Marrow was one of the underground-dwelling Morlocks. When Callisto, the Morlocks' leader, kidnapped the X-Man Angel to be her husband, Marrow came across the captive Angel. Marrow believed Angel was beautiful and that he would become an idol of worship for her. When the Marauders massacred the Morlock community, a young Marrow was saved by Gambit, who was not yet known by the X-Men. Years later, most of the surviving Morlocks, including Marrow, were apparently killed by Mikhail Rasputin, although they were actually brought to another dimension. Powers and Abilities Powers Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: Marrow's metabolism is the basis of what fuels her abilities to the way that they have manifested. *''Accelerated Bone Growth:'' She has the ability to control the growth, shape, and toughness of her bone structure. Initially, this was uncontrolled as they constantly produced from her skin at an uncontrollable rate, but after enhancement by a Skrull medical facility and later by the Weapon X Program, she learned to mostly control her power, retaining a more cleanly semblance despite each enhancement administered having partially failed over time. Marrow's body generates bone protrusion which she can remove, though not without pain, and wield as weapons. These protrusions can even act as a form of protective shielding or armor by covering herself with it. She can utilize this power in many ways, including the creation of knuckle guards, spears, blades, rigid tendrils, bone claws, knuckle protrusions, claws, and even projectile spikes. While with Weapon X, Marrow had more control over her protrusions, being able to hide them to appear normal and form more complex shapes and of a higher quality. After having regained her powers under Volga's Power Restorative/Bestowal experimentation, Marrow had regained complete control over her power, possibly strengthening it even but at the cost of her sanity. Now, Marrow not only has enough control over her power to appear more human but can take her abilities to new heights. **''Bone Structure Durability:'' Her skeletal system seems to be more durable than normal; she easily survived heavy hits on several body parts. For example, Flag-Smasher hit her twice with his mace on the head without creating much damage, and Sabretooth threw her against a wall with no result on her inner bones. She also jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge twice without any major damage being able to walk normally afterwards. Recently, this aspect of her mutant gift has been taken to ridiculous extremes, once growing numerous bone spikes all over her body and then ramming into an equivalent of a skyborne albatross like a cannonball without much injury to her constructs. *''Healing Factor:'' Marrow is able to heal from the wounds she gives herself while removing the bones from her body. Her healing factor also grows her bones quickly and regenerates her bones when they need to be replaced. **''Enhanced Strength'' **''Enhanced Agility'' **''Enhanced Reflexes'' *''Dual Hearts:'' She also possessed two hearts to compensate for her random bone growth, so when Storm ripped one out, she was able to survive. It is possible that the first heart could have regrown due to the healing factor. Abilities Expert Combatant: Marrow is proficient at using blade-shaped bones as throwing weapons and in hand-to-hand combat. She is an expert hand-to-hand combatant, specializing in street fighting. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Osteokinesis Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Regeneration Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Marksmanship Category:Martial Arts Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Covert Operatives Category:Terrorists Category:Scavengers Category:Murderers Category:Snipers Category:Females Category:Waiters/Waitresses